My Slytherin Wife
by Darling Honey
Summary: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. A short story on house rivalry and love. Smut warning. Original characters, nameless.
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

The truth is we always were opposites, weren't we?

Slytherin and Gryffindor, Gryffindor and Slytherin,

ever since our houses began to exists we were fated to be different.

Gryffindors values are: bravery, courage, nerve, and chivalry

But Slytherins are ambitious, shrewd, cunning an resourceful.

They both clashed! They both were total opposites! Anybody would agree!

We could never get along is what we all thought; nobody could ever imagine much less accept us together.

This was the biggest issue of our time and our world at our school.

I never thought the love of my life would be a Slytherin, my sworn natural enemy. I never thought it could be.

I was a freshman when I first set my eyes upon her, too young to even realize that we belonged together much less had a chance to be with each other but just old enough to know there was something between us; something there that connected us.

Having just arrived at Hogwarts, a proud second generation wizard in my family as my grandparents were the first to experience the shock of being suddenly thrust into the magical world. My parents were both wizards so of course, I was sure I would make it into Hogwarts! In fact, I had known about Hogwarts since before I was born! I felt very proud that I had knowledge in both muggle and wizard affairs; I got the best of both worlds whereas other wizards had no idea about muggles and muggles about wizards. I was like a double agent; it made me feel cool! Nevertheless, I realize now I was lucky to have an inkling of what the wizarding world was like because if not then I might not have become the wonderful person that I am now.

Hogwarts was the ultimate dream! More so than the muggle school Harvard, Pepperdine, Cornell or any! But now here I was, I eagerly awaited my placement with all the other new students. I had dreams of becoming the best wizard that I could be! My hands shook with excitement as I realized soon my adventure would begin. Earlier on the train, I had spoken to a few other students and it seemed that most of us hoped to join Gryffindor. We all agreed that it was the most respectable house but I had learned things about the other houses such as

"Hufflepuff is for duffers" or "Ravenclaws act like snotty nosed know it alls" but when it came time to talk about Slytherin there were nastier comments. The comments got so bad that many agreed they'd rather drop out than be in Slytherin. We all seemed to agree that Gryffindor was the best and Slytherin was the worst. In my defense, though I never thought this mentality would ever be a problem! Though I suppose it's my fault for not being an open-minded person at that time we were just kids! We were still learning! In addition, it didn't help that my parents would also speak ill of Slytherin. Slytherin just wasn't something we wanted to be associated with and I learned it was the worst house. Basically, it was similar to what we were taught in the muggle world that people with tattoos or piercings were just undesirables! Ahem, now I know this sounds bad but hear me out, I learned I was wrong. This is just that story so be patient and I'll continue with it.

A few students were sorted into their respective houses until it was time for my name to be called. In an instant the sorting hat declared "Gryffindor " in a booming voice that swept across the halls as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers; I dashed off quickly to join them. This was my moment of fame and triumph for my personality had just been deemed as worthy for the best house! Immediately I had made several friends and knew I had made my family proud as they had been in Gryffindor as well. Gryffindor was now my second home and a great part of who I am. I stood with the Gryffindors and they stood with me! We were all in this together!

Then my eyes were drawn to a girl who made up her way to the sorting hat. I had not heard what her name was but she had long black hair and green eyes so I imagined it must have been some pretty name because she was a pretty cute girl. She was of a petite build but stood out in a sort of silent way. I had noticed her on the train as she passed by my compartment while we were talking about Slytherin. She glanced inside and I had to admit that I secretly hoped she'd step inside to join us but for some reason she didn't; she continued on her way.

 _Wow, I'd really like to get to know her._ I thought as I was attracted by how different she seemed from other girls. She wasn't smiling, she was serious but she didn't need to smile to seem beautiful because she already was. The only way that I could get a read on her emotions was through her eyes but she was pretty far away so even then that was hard. They demonstrated whether she was happy, unsure or nervous, I'm not sure I can tell you how I know this but somehow I understood. I really wanted to know what she was thinking so I continued staring at her in hopes of getting a proper read on her feelings. I suppose I had been staring at her too hard because her eyes momentarily glanced at me. My face immediately turned red as I instinctively turned away but fought to turn back because as a Gryffindor I must be brave! This was the first time that I'd ever really paid attention to a girl. She noticed this and smiled a bit causing my heart to thump with a feeling of sweetness when all of a sudden the hat shouted "Slytherin!" when it was placed on her head.

My heart now froze out of shock, I was momentarily out of sync with everything around me.

The people in my table groaned and made comments such as

"Ugh not another Slytherin!" "Only bad wizards join there." "Such a shame, she looks gifted."

I took a deep breath in an attempt to recompose myself.

 _Slytherin!?_

 _SLYTHERIN!?_

 _It must have been a mistake right?! If she's Slytherin then I can't be with her!_

I watched her join her table in shock as I couldn't comprehend.

Gryffindors and Slytherins never got along and that was a fact! This was the year I experienced my first heartbreak and realized how harsh house rivalry was. This marked the beginning of my time with her.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions Incident

"Who, her!? You like her!?" exclaimed my friend as we headed to our potions class with our books tucked under our arms. "You can't like her!" my friend continued, trying to convince me out of my feelings as we hurried along in fear of arriving late. There was no way he could quell this feeling, since even I had already tried to and miserably failed, but that didn't stop him from trying. The class was located far away from our common room so we should have headed to class early but we always put it off to last minute. In fact, it was so far away that it wasn't unusual to see Gryffindors running into the class late but the penalty was point docking so we had learned early on to head early or run really fast.

"Shut up." I hissed at him as we took our seats, we sat next to each other and often messed up on our potions together. We became good friends since we were both Gryffindors and first years. He was also from a family with muggle parents. "I didn't say I liked like, I just said I'm a bit-" I paused as I noticed that she had appeared. We hadn't talked to each other but since we were both first years we did run into each other quite a bit, especially for classes. I was still pretty heartbroken that she was a Slytherin but I couldn't help myself.

She entered the classroom quietly and headed to her seat. She smiled a bit at me when she noticed me and nodded to acknowledge me. _She seems amused whenever she sees me._ I noted as I nodded back and felt my face flush in an instant when our eyes met. My heart practically leaped out of my chest. I was definitely itching to have a proper conversation with her. I wanted to know what she was really like because it felt like she was toying with me.

"Interested," I mumbled, finishing my sentence as I cleared my throat in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. I really liked her and I hated to admit it. My friend watched the whole exchange so he knew I was lying and was head over heels for her. He was about to say something when the professor walked in.

"For today's lesson, we'll be making the potion on page 31 of your textbooks. It's important that you grow familiar with all of the ingredients that are available and how to prepare them. You'll need to partner up with someone as an extra hand will help. You have three minutes to choose and begin. If anything blows up then I'll be docking points from houses since last times disaster was a huge mess. It took loads of spells to return everything to normal." the professor remarked as their eyes turned to warn the culprit. The student merely nodded nervously.

My friend immediately approached me but I had already grabbed my book and was approaching the girl.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" my friend asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me. I pulled away as I noticed that a Slytherin boy was approaching her. I knew I had to take this opportunity to get close to her! I had to because I felt like I was dying just not knowing about her. In an instant, I had run to her, miraculously reaching her before the Slytherin boy did. In all honesty, it was kind of embarrassing how desperate I was getting.

"C-can I be your partner?!" I panted out as I held out my hand in an attempt to thwart the Slytherin boys path. She looked at me surprised but my hand was pushed away as the Slytherin shoved me away.

"What're you doing you stupid Gryffindor?" he asked angrily as he stepped in front of her, blocking her from my view. "You can't just walk up to one of us and expect us to join you as if we were all best friends or something! Obviously, it's better if she's partners with someone from her own house!"

I glared at him. "I was asking her, not you so unless you're her boyfriend shut it!" I growled, acting more intimidating than I really felt because I wanted to look like a cool and dependable person in her eyes. He glared back at me but she convinced him to step back with a hand gesture.

"It's okay, I can handle this," she told him. He hesitated as he looked worriedly at her but glared at me; he obviously considered me to be a threat. "I'll be over there if you need help," he muttered loud enough to make sure that I could hear as he decided to respect her wishes and team up with someone else. "It's stupid to try to be friends with those Gryffindors." he snorted.

She said nothing and then turned to look at me causing my heart beat like crazy. My face instantly turned red as I realized this was the first time that we ever had personal one on one time (I'm ignoring the rest of the class) together. His comment about Gryffindors didn't even matter anymore. Her face was beautiful, she was beautiful, I was going mad.

"W…..Will you be my partner?" I somehow stammered out, trying to sound tougher than I really was again.

Her lips drew up in a beautiful smile that seemed like a bud blooming into a flower as if to soak up the warmth of the sun.

"Yes," she said with her sweet voice that sounded like a gentle bell ringing but it was definitely music to my ears. My heart soared as I realized that she was going to be spending time with me. She definitely had some power over me even if I hated to admit it.

"Although I'm kind of sorry for you that you have to associate with this bad Slytherin wizard." she finished, still smiling beautifully. Instantly, I froze, my heart felt as if it had just been thrown a curveball; I was in complete disbelief of what I had just heard.

 _What did she say? Did I really just hear that?!_ I wondered as she had already started working on the potion. I glanced at her questioningly, still in doubt of what I had just heard. There was just simply no way right? No way that something like that could come out of this adorable girls mouth. Then a lightbulb went off in my head. _She must have heard what we all said in the train!_ I panicked, remembering all the horrible things we had all said. Of course, it would make sense for someone not to join people who were insulting you; this explained so much! _She must only be smiling at me because she thinks its a sick kind of funny how I talked smack about them but still seem to melt around her._

"B-but I don't think you're bad!" I flailed as I helped with what little I could on the potion in order to at least try to earn some 'seems dependable and smart' points. "T-there's just no way you could be bad!" I said in an attempt to redeem myself in her eyes.

She stopped for a moment and quietly whispered: "You wouldn't like me if I were bad?"

"Huh?" I commented in confusion, I really wasn't sure what she was asking. Could such a cute and wonderful creature be bad?

"You wouldn't like me if I were bad?" she repeated, this time louder so it would be clear enough for me to hear.

"Well, I...I" I babbled, completely unprepared for this sort of question. "I can't like someone who is bad." I finally said dumbly. I know it wasn't the best answer but it was all that came into my head at that moment.

The moment those words left my lips the liquid in the cauldron shot up as she had started focusing a spell on it. Her fragile fingers seemed to tighten their grip on the wand to express frustration. I didn't even need to look into her eyes to know that I had made her mad. I didn't know what I said to cause her to get angry but I instantly regretted it.

"Woah there! Focus on the spell." shouted the professor. She immediately focused on the spell and easily finished it.

"Professor, we're finished," she reported to the adult who was walking around, inspecting the cauldrons, not even asking my opinion or looking at me. My heart felt a bit uneasy, she wasn't even letting me get a word in.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Looks spectacular. You pass." the professor stated as they glanced at us, interrupting my thoughts. "My, my how unusual. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together, how rare. 50 points to each house for this wonderful show of unity, although we're all different we should still remember that we are all wizards and a team." they cheerfully said as they headed off to check on the other students.

I was still slightly in shock when I noticed that she was already cleaning up to pack up and head back to the common room. If she headed to her common room then I wouldn't get another chance to see her, not even during lunch, dinner or breakfast! People just didn't cross over to other house tables to join people from other houses.

"H-hey!" I called out in hopes of getting her attention, waving my hand in front of her eyes. She refused to meet my eyes. "Umm hey, why are you getting angry?" I asked, hoping that if she won't meet my eyes then she'll at least answer my question. "If I don't know then I can't fix it and apologize for it-" I continued as I reached out to put my hand on her arm to stop her.

"You're rig-" she started to say, about to give in when my friend got in between us. "Don't talk to her. She's a Slytherin," he said as he tried to pull me away. "She even tried to sabotage your guyses potion and make it explode so we'd get docked points!" he accused as he pointed his finger at her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and then in anger.

Immediately, there were Gryffindors standing behind me and Slytherins behind her. Each house was looking at each other in disgust. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were just watching from the sidelines. Each house was muttering amongst themselves, accusing the other.

"That's not true! I distracted her so that's why that happened." I explained, hoping to make this situation right. They weren't even there so why were they just making stuff up? "Take it back." I pleaded to my friend; he hesitated but refused to take his statement back. "Slytherins are bad! I told you not to partner up with her!" he said. I couldn't say anything because these sort of comments hadn't mattered to me until after I realized she was a Slytherin which had only been like three months.

"Hey what happened?" interrupted the Slytherin boy who had earlier tried to stop me from partnering up with her as he stepped into our circle. "Did he do something?" he raged as his eyes stared daggers into mine. I figured he must also like her since he was so protective of her but I was really hoping that it was just a coincidence because they both happened to be from the same house.

"Nothing happened, I want to know what I did wrong so I could apologize to her and make it right," I said. However, he barely noticed me when the Gryffindors were instigating fights with the Slytherins.

"They're the worst." "I don't care what they say, they're all bad wizards." "She must've tricked him to join her."

I realized that it was my fault that it had all gotten out of control.

"You guys…." she started to say, capturing my attention "You all just assume we're all bad people before you guys even get to know us so in our eyes you're all the worst! You Gryffindors think you're so great with your strong goody two shoe sense of justice! We're aspiring wizards too, just like you!" she glared at me with wet eyes because she was about to cry. My heart cracked as I realized that I was the reason that she was like this. If only I could take all I said about Slytherin back but the whole world agreed! Was it my fault that this was a universal belief?!

"You say you like me but you act like me being a Slytherin is a huge deal breaker for you like it's a sort of sacrifice you're willing to give up for me! I am a Slytherin and I'm proud. Stop trying to get close to me acting like you're doing me a favor. I know you hate that I'm a Slytherin. I've known since the start so just stay away. There's no way you could ever really like a Slytherin like me." she lamented and left the classroom with her Slytherin posse.

I was stunned. She was right, I was….I do hate that she's a Slytherin but I do really like her, probably even love her. In the end, I fought with my friend and cleared up the misunderstanding but by the time everything was fixed she was no longer talking or even looking at me. She acted as if I didn't exist and rarely associated with people outside her house. I messed up but I really was interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3 Parents Ideas

She avoided me for more than a year and I wallowed in despair during all that time. I admit that I was wrong to just assume that she was a bad wizard but house pride was strong in all wizards so these sort of thoughts were always creeping up in my head. However, it was no thanks to those sort of ideas that I missed out on her eternal blooming beauty. I'm not joking, I know it's cheesy but she just seemed more and more beautiful in a sort of celestial, mischevious nymph way. Now that I think about it, my opinion of her could have been the fault of a love potion but I'm sure I wasn't drugged! I can swear on my heart! Especially since people who drink the love potion are blind to their subject of affections flaws whereas I suppose if I really tried then I could find some such as maybe I would like it better if she spoke more in front of me. I really wanted to hear her voice more but couldn't because we were Houses away and time passed. I died during vacation when I didn't get to see her but I was thrilled to return to Hogwarts my second year just to have a chance to see her again. I even packed way ahead of my departing date because I was that excited. My parents thought it was a bit weird but figured it was because I was excited about returning to Hogwarts.

As soon as I arrived at Hogwarts I set out to join the Gryffindor table in the Grand Hall and there she was. I am quite proud that I can always find where she is like if she was my Waldo from the muggle book of Where's Waldo. Finally, I could see her again!

My eyes always seemed to follow her figure and my heart only seemed to respond whenever anything had to do with her. She was just that important to me! She had grown a bit taller and her hair was also longer. Sure, Quidditch matches and everything else were also important but she was like…...how to describe it…..that same feeling when a book leaves you on a cliffhanger but with a romantic twist!

 _I want to run my fingers through it._ I lamented, imagining how silky her hair must be, I figured she must really care for it when I noticed that Slytherin boy next to her. During my first year, they had seemed to just be acquaintances but it was obvious he had a crush on her. The way he seemed sort of flustered around her and tried to seem tougher than he really was.

I hated to admit it but he seemed like a Slytherin version of me.

 _WHAT IF THEY GOT TOGETHER DURING THE SUMMER!?_ I panicked as I unconsciously stood up and slammed my hands loudly on the table. If he was a Slytherin version of me and I thought we were destined to be together then it wouldn't be unusual for her to choose the more convenient version of me! _There's just no way, right?_ I kept thinking, too absorbed in my own thoughts to even notice my Gryffindor classmates tugging at my sleeve, trying to get me to sit down because I was starting to attract attention and not in a good way. I stared intently at him and couldn't help but grin as I noticed that he would try to get closer to her but she would scoot away. _This means she doesn't like him! I still have a chance!_ I cheered.

There was no way they were together since if they were then they would have had the whole summer to strengthen their relationship which meant they'd be super intimate such as kissing or other stuff. My heart froze when it sunk in how lucky I was that they didn't date. I had just dodged a bullet. I definitely wouldn't let him have another chance like this next time so I was determined to get through to her this time. However, she still refused to meet my eyes and interact with me for a few months but that didn't diminish my feelings. The potions incident had happened a long time ago, I learned so I just had to make her understand that I wasn't the same! This was the year that my head was mostly filled with stress on schoolwork and ridiculous cheesy romantic plans to try to get her to forgive me.

In fact, she was so important to me that I might've mentioned a bit about her unconsciously to my parents back home but even they got caught up on her house status. During the summer I was very careful not to mention her house because I figured it might be a problem but I suppose I would've had to mention it sometime. Parents were supposed to be more supportive and great guides in their children's problems but oh boy that definitely wasn't the case.

One morning in the winter when opening the mail that had just been delivered, I noticed a red envelope that stood out from the bunch of letters.

 _Oh god._ I panicked internally, immediately recognizing that it was bad news; many students dreaded receiving them. They were loud, they were embarrassing and they were often times revealing. I had the misfortune of witnessing how other students social lives were destroyed with these but I never imagined my parents would do this to me. I was sure that my grades were okay so they definitely weren't about that. I didn't need this, not now. _Oh god, not here. Not this, not now, not in front of her._

A quick glance around the hall confirmed my worst fears, she was present. She was calmly sipping on some pumpkin juice as she read the newspaper; she always read the newspapers so I like to think that being globally conscious was important to her or to make a good impression on her.

I grabbed the letter and tried to make a run for it out of the hall but it was too late. The letter burst open and unleashed my parent's booming voice.

SLYTHERIN!?  
OUT OF ALL THE GIRLS OUT THERE YOU HAD TO CHOOSE A SLYTHERIN!? WE'RE A GRYFFINDOR FAMILY AND WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN A GRYFFINDOR FAMILY!

DON'T YOU KNOW WE COME FROM A MUGGLE BACKGROUND!?  
WHY WOULD YOU EVEN!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN!?

THINK OF YOUR MUGGLE GRANDPARENTS!

YOUR BEHAVIOR IS BETRAYAL!

MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET TO KNOW HER SO YOU COULD REALIZE HER WIZARD SUPREMACIST VIEWS AND FALL OUT OF LOVE WITH HER!

NOT ANOTHER PEEP OF HER AND STAY AWAY FROM THOSE SLYTHERINS!

REMEMBER YOU'RE PART MUGGLE TOO SO SHE"D NEVER LOVE YOU!

The letter burned itself as it collapsed onto the floor, creating a small pile of ashes. I stared hard at those ashes, wishing they were me. What they said was really uncalled for …. I felt like crying but fought back the tears just to maintain a good image in her eyes. My ears were still ringing from the booming voice and the echos haunted me. I stood trembling with embarrassment, how could my parents do this to me? I thought we were Gryffindor who fought justice for all! Not just ourselves and muggles… weren't we supposed to be better since we were from both worlds? I know completely understood why she got angry that the Gryffindors just assumed Slytherins were all bad wizards. My parents hadn't given her a chance or even seen her so they had no right to judge her I thought angrily as I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Ah ha ha…" I chuckled nervously as I looked up and faced the onlookers who were gawking at me. The Gryffindors were surrounding me, trying to comfort me but also agreeing with my parents. "Parents, right?" My face was red with embarrassment but then the most miraculous thing happened. Her eyes met with mines (sure all the other Slytherin students were also looking at me with hate but they don't matter) and she looked a bit surprised to see me as if she had barely registered that I even came to this school or even existed. My heart completely forgot of the prior pain that my parents had caused and leaped with happiness as before I knew it my feet had led me to stand in front of her.

"Hi, umm I don't know if you remember me-" I started to say, hoping in my heart of hearts that she did remember or at least thought of me enough to avoid me because then that at least meant I was in her head. Her crystal clear eyes looked at me with no malice reflected in them so maybe this was it! My parent's letter may have killed me socially but it didn't matter because she was now looking at me.

"T-that letter was because I mentioned about liking Slytherins and I'm sorry about my parent's views but they're no longer my views. I was wrong. I'm sorry for assuming that all Slytherins were bad wizards and I was hoping you would help me better understand this by letting me hang out with you in order to get a better idea that I'm wrong." I stammered out since my lips kept trying to form the words 'Please date me.' but I kept blocking them because maybe that was a too forward approach and this was a very important opportunity even being close to her with her noticing me made me completely happy. I was on cloud 9 but trying to enter heaven. She was heaven.

She calmly folded her newspaper before returning to look at me.

"Hmm...I'm not sure what to say especially after hearing that howler," she mumbled as she looked undecided. "Those are some parents,"

 _Okay, Okay! This can go any way but if I play my cards right then it might go well!_ I pumped myself up in my head.

"Please help me become a better type of Gryffindor who can understand and become friends with Slytherins! I don't want our houses to stand in between us and divide us. " I declared bravely, hoping that my intentions sound more heroic as a universal friendship cause than an 'I just want to get to know this girl who I can't get out of my mind who happens to be a Slytherin' goal. I held out my hand to her in a demonstration of peace and comradery, okay yes I also wanted to hold her hand but this was convenient. No matter what, I looked like a good person with a noble goal! She couldn't say no! Who can say no to noble goals for the greater good? This benefitted the both of us!

She seemed a bit taken aback as she stared at my hand suspiciously. Her beautiful face was showing an expression of distrust but curiosity, the sort of face that someone wears when they have morbid curiosity but that's understandable since our houses really didn't mix much and viewed each other as enemies. She sort of looked like a cat that wanted to paw the mug off of the counter but couldn't because her mind was saying no. She definitely was interested (and adorable)!

"I don't like being dragged along with senses like justice," she muttered as she shook her head at the offer, turning away from my hand. I felt my heart sink because I was sort of banking on her to give in to the morbid curiosity at least.

"I...I" I quickly tried to think of a way to resolve this. There must be something else that could get her to say yes! She mentioned not liking justice so what if I was just honest!? Maybe she wouldn't say no to that! I grit my teeth and shouted out

"The truth is I really just want to date you and get to know you!" I revealed, playing my ultimate card just as at the same time she said: "But you seem to be a good person since you apologized so why not, I accept."

We both froze. I decided to aim for higher but she had agreed to something lower; this meant there no longer really was a middle ground. I ...I wasn't sure what to do at this point but at least I think we'd advanced a bit. … I hope.


End file.
